tsuna s class reunion
by sakura tsukiyomi lefey
Summary: TRADUCCION reunion de clases de la escuela Namimori. Todo el mundo esta sorprendido por los cambios de Tsuna especialmente aquellos que se burlaban de él.


Gracias a Lov3Less por dejarme traducir esta historia.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **no me pertenece sino a** **Amano Akira.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Usted está invitado a la reunión de la clase 3-B de la Escuela Namimori. Se llevara a cabo en nuestra querida clase el tres de marzo.<strong>_

_**De: Sasagawa Kyoko**_

* * *

><p>"Es un día perfecto para tener una reunión desde que se graduaron ya hace cinco años" pensó Sasai-sensei ex tutor de la clase 3-B quien estaba caminando en paz a dicha aula.<p>

En el momento en que deslizo la puerta para abrirla, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La mayoría de sus alumnos habían crecido convirtiéndose en personas exitosas.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kanzai" dijo Himura

"hace mucho que no nos vemos Himura" respondió Kanzai

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" pregunto Himura

"soy diseñador gráfico"

"Vaya estamos en el mismo campo"

"Hey muchacho" dijo Rei, quien pronto se unió a la conversación.

"Rei… ¿Cómo va tu negocio últimamente? Debe ser muy popular" dijo Himura

"por supuesto ¿Quién crees que soy?" dijo Rei "por cierto no piensas que Sasagawa está mucho más bonita"

"Sí" estuvieron de acuerdo los otros dos chicos que miraban fijamente a Kyoko.

Incluso Sasai-sensei pensaba lo mismo. Ella fue la ídolo de la clase y por los años que han pasado ella se había vuelto aún más hermosa (_ese profesor parece pervertido_)

"Ne, ne Kyoko no te parece que falta alguien" dijo Hana

"¿Quién?" respondió Kyoko

"Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna" dijo Hana.

"Oh, ellos me dijeron que iban a venir, pero que iban a llegar tarde" dijo Kyoko

"Kyoko ¿ellos realmente vendrán? Yamamoto y Gokudera" dijeron algunas chicas que escucharon la conversación.

"si, pero será un poco tarde debido a sus trabajos" dijo Kyoko.

"kyaaa, vamos a poder ver que tanto han crecido Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun" dijo una chica.

"_Ah esos dos, el amante y sobresaliente del beisbol, Yamamoto y el delincuente pero inteligente Gokudera. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo"_ pensó Sasai-sensei.

"por cierto Sasagawa-san ¿Quién era el otro amigo que siempre estaba con Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun?... no puedo recordar como lucia" pregunto el sensei.

"Se refiere a Tsuna… me refiero a Sawada Tsunayoshi… Espero que llegue pronto ya que todo fue planeado por él" dijo Kyoko

"esto no fue planeado por ti, sino por él" dijo sensei

"Sí, pero él no quería que nadie supiese de esto por lo que pidió que hiciera la fiesta a nombre mío" dijo Kyoko

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…Mmmmm sigo sin recordar cómo se veía" dijo

"Sensei creo que se refiere a Dame-Tsuna, que es lo que estará haciendo ahora, seguro que es un desempleado" dijo Rei

"OMG. Ese Dame-Tsuna, ahora lo recuerdo. Pero no es bueno decir eso acerca de tu ex-compañero de clase Rei-kun" dijo Sasai-sensei riendo.

"pero si lo piensa bien… Dame-Tsuna podría haber terminado de esa manera o peor" dijo Himura riendo también.

Entonces ellos tres sintieron de repente un aura asesina en sus espaldas. Dándose la vuelta ven a Yamamoto y a Gokudera de pie detrás de ellos.

"_en que momento esos dos se pusieron detrás de nosotros"_ pensaban todos ellos pero no lo dijeron.

"¿solo ustedes dos? ¿Dónde están Tsuna-kun y Chrome-chan?" preguntó Kyoko.

"si preguntas por el jefe y esa chica van allegar más tarde ya que se deben de reunir con él antes de venir acá" dijo Gokudera.

"ya veo" dijo Kyoko entre risas.

"_! GUAU! ellos están más guapos que antes, pero porque Yamamoto tiene una cicatriz en la barbilla y ¿qué es lo que está llevando en el hombro?"_ pensaron todas las chicas de la clase.

Después de conversar y teniendo algo de comida en el dedo "creo que el jefe está por llegar" dijo Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué llamas Jefe a Dame-Tsuna?" preguntó Kanzai

"porque soy su mano derecha" respondió Gokudera

"¿desde cuando eres mi mano derecha, Hayato?" dijo Tsuna acompañado por Chrome

"Yoh, Tsuna… Chrome" saludo Yamamoto con su habitual sonrisa.

Todos en la clase, especialmente Sasai-sensei, Rei y Himura, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Tsuna y a Chrome entrar a la clase. Dame-Tsuna se había convertido en un hombre muy guapo y la chica humilde y tímida se había convertido en una mujer elegante y bella.

"Hola a todos… ¿todavía se acuerdan de mí?" dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

"kyaaa…." Gritaron todas las chicas a medida que se derretían cuando vieron la sonrisa de Tsuna.

"Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun son guapos, pero no crees que él es más guapo que ellos dos" murmuraron unas chicas.

"¿es así como un desempleado se debería de ver?" pregunto Himura

"no lo creo" dijo Rei

"ne, ne, ne… Himura, Rei ¿nuestra clase siempre tuvo una chica tan guapa aparte de Kyoko?" preguntó Kanzai mientras miraba fijamente a Chrome.

"¿Qué pasa Chrome?" pregunto Tsuna

"nada, solo me siento un poco incomoda. Eso es todo" dijo Chrome.

"Err... Kanzai-san, podría por favor dejar de mirarla. La haces sentir incomoda y podrías terminar en un hospital si no dejas de hacerlo" dijo Tsuna.

"¿De… De que estas hablando?" negaba Kanzai _"Mierda… ¿Cómo sabía que la estaba mirando?"_ era lo que pensaba.

"Ne, Ne… Tsunayoshi-kun ¿ya tienes novia o estas saliendo con Dokuro-san?" pregunto Ame, una de las chicas.

"Err… por desgracia no tengo ninguna novia todavía, estoy demasiado ocupado con mi trabajo y la relación que tengo con Chrome es de familia" dijo Tsuna.

"¿En qué y donde estás trabajando Sawada-kun?" pregunto Sasai-sensei, quien acababa de recuperarse de la conmoción.

"solo digamos… que mi trabajo es como el Presidente de la Vongola, cuya sede se encuentra en Italia" dijo Tsuna.

Al oír esto Rei se quedó sin palabras, él nunca pensó que Dame-Tsuna pudiese llegar a tener tato éxito, corrección, más éxito que él, esto hizo que las chicas se emocionaran aún más.

"Kyoko-chan ¿recibiste mi regalo?" pregunto Chrome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez más Kanzai se quedó viendo fijamente a Chrome, pero esta vez fue mucho peor. De repente un cuchillo paso a un costado de él. Kanzai pensó que iba a morir.

"Oi, Tsuna creí decirte que cuidaras de ella" dijo una alondra dándoles una mirada cruel a Tsuna y a Kanzai mientras caminaba lentamente dentro de la clase.

El ruidoso ambiente se quedó en silencio de repente al oír la voz de la alondra.

"! BAKA! admiro tu coraje por ver a una chica tan tímida como ella por tanto tiempo a pesar de la advertencia del jefe" dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa.

"Nagi, ven aquí" dijo Kyoya estirando la mano hacia Chrome.

"Kyoya ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Podrías haberlo matado?" dijo Tsuna mientras sacaba el cuchillo de la pared.

"Hmph, es la culpa de herbívoro que estaba mirando lo que es mío" dijo Hibari mientras sostenía a Chrome, que estaba de pie junto a él.

"Kyoya" dijo Chrome con su cara tan roja como un tomate.

"Oi Tsuna es casi la hora para tu reunión con los otros jefes" dijo Hibari.

"Realmente… que vergüenza, pero aun quiero descansar aquí" dijo Tsuna poniendo mala cara.

"Has lo que quieras. El akanbo solo me pregunto si podía hacerte recordar acerca de la reunión eso es todo. Ahora Nagi, es casi la hora para nuestra cita así que…" dijo Hibari mientras caminaba de la mano de Chrome.

"bye, bye Kyoko –chan" dijo Chrome agitando la mano en modo de despedida.

"Caray, eres un aguafiestas Kyoya, pero creo que no tengo otra opción. Hayato, Takeshi tenemos que irnos ahora. Adiós a todos… y Kyoko tu hermano vuelve este fin de semana" dijo Tsuna.

Cuando el trio se retiró del salón de clases, la clase se volvió ruidosa de nuevo y no pudieron dejar de chismosear, especialmente sobre Tsuna.

"Sasagawa-san ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Hibari y Chrome?" pregunto Kanzai

"Oh ellos son marido y mujer. Se acaban de casar en San Valentín" dijo Kyoko. Lo que dejo a la mayoría de los hombres deprimidos al enterarse.

"entonces ¿Qué hay de Tsuna? ¿Cómo puede hablar tan tranquilamente con Hibari?" preguntaron sus compañeros de clase.

"él trabaja en la misma institución que Tsuna, junto con Chrome-chan, Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun" dijo Kyoko.

Con la puesta del sol, la reunión de clases había terminado. Todos dejaron los terrenos de la escuela con una memoria feliz y con una noticia impactante.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Vongola… Vongola… lo encontré" dijo Rei mientras buscaba por internet.

"_Vongola una de las más antiguas Famiglias existentes, teniendo un gran seguimiento,… y la más poderosa Famiglia mafiosa en Italia. El Jefe actual, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendiente de Vongola Primo. Los verdaderos sucesores de los Vongola es como sus aliados le dicen a él y sus guardianes. Aunque no se sabe mucho de él y sus guardianes, se dice que nadie puede hacerle daño a sus amigos, porque se tendrían que preparar para las consecuencias que ello conlleva"._

"creo que es mejor no insultar o burlarse de sus amigos" dijo Rei entre dientes cuando se enteró de lo que hacía Tsuna en realidad.

* * *

><p>ciaosuuuuuuu<p>

espero que les guste la historia

comentenlaaaaaa

Sayonaraaaaaaa


End file.
